Individuals often use personal containers, such as purses, briefcases, and shopping bags, to carry items. Such containers often include a hand or shoulder strap and have a top opening to access an interior compartment of the container. However, some personal containers lack closures that completely seal its opening. Even with bags having closures, individual my neglect to use the closure properly. Thus, there is a risk that contents of the container can spill out if knocked over.
In addition, individual use such personal containers to carry valuables. Often, it can be difficult or inconvenient to have positive control over the container, which can increase the risk of having a container lost or stolen.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is need for a device that addresses these shortfalls. The present invention fulfills this need and others.